helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dambara Ruru
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Fiesta! Fiesta! |join = June 26, 2017 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 20th Generation |join1 = September 2013 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice |blog = |sig = |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Danbara's Autograph }} Danbara Ruru '(段原瑠々) is a second generation member of Juice=Juice under Hello! Project. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on September 22, 2013 and was formally introduced on December 7, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography thumb|Danbara Ruru, November 2013 Early Life Danbara Ruru was born on May 7, 2001 in Otake, Hiroshima, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to participating in the Mirai Shoujo auditions, she was a 19th generation student of Actor's School Hiroshima. 2013 Danbara participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join. On September 15, Danbara graduated from Actor's School Hiroshima. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Danbara was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3NODXJWeOM revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Danbara was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 On January 12, Danbara participated in Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~'s Hiroshima concert, she also handed out momiji manju to the members of Hello! Project backstage. Danbara participated as the opening act and a backdancer in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. She was selected in a fan vote as the winner of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ after singing Memory Seishun no Hikari. 2015 Danbara participated as the opening act and a backdancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 Danbara participated as the opening act and a backdancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~. 2017 Danbara participated as the opening act and a back dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, it was announced that she would debut alongside Ichioka Reina and Kawamura Ayano in the near future."Hallo!Project研修生発表会2017〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜" (in Japanese). Kumai Yurina Official Blog. 2017-05-05.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. On June 26, it was announced through a special episode of Hello! Project Station that Danbara would be joining Juice=Juice along with Yanagawa Nanami as new members."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via ''YouTube). 2017-06-26. They began performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour"ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. and Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. On August 11, Danbara and the four other members promoted from Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a digital single titled "Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~". Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Riri, who is a member of the group SPL∞ASH. |-|Education= When Danbara joined Juice=Juice, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2017, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Danbara Ruru has acquired: *Uemura Akari:' She gets along best with Uemura Akari in Juice=Juice. *'Niinuma Kisora:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora. *'Akiyama Mao:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Akiyama Mao. *'Inoue Hikaru:' She gets along well with Inoue Hikaru in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She gets along well with Maeda Kokoro in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Uemura Akari:' She is good friends with Juice=Juice member Uemura Akari. *'Yanagawa Nanami:' She gets along well with Juice=Juice member Yanagawa Nanami. |-|Name Meaning= Danbara's given name, Ruru, means "lapis lazuli" (瑠; ru) repeated (々). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Danbara Ruru: *'Danbaran''' (だんばらん): First official nickname, given to her when she first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, however it was changed some months later to RunRun. *'RunRun' (るんるん): Official nickname. *'Dan-chan' (だんちゃん): Used by Nomura Minami and Kanazawa Tomoko.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子 (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. *'Ruru-tan' (るるたん): Used by Inoue Hikaru *'Ruu-chan' (るーちゃん): Used by Miyamoto Karin.Miyamoto Karin. "るーちゃんん☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-09. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) *'Nickname:' RunRun (るんるん), Danbaran (だんばらん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Otake, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2017-06-26: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color):' (2017-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2017) **Juice=Juice (2017–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Watching DVDs and videos of Hello! Project seniors, collecting character goods, making omelets *'Special Skills:' Singing, Dancing, Piano, being able quickly memorizing songs *'Favorite Music Genre:' Ballad *'Favorite Food:' Hamburger, mother's cheesecake *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Music, Athletics, Dodgeball *'Charm Point:' Her love for singing, bedhead *'Motto:' "Doryoku wa kanarazu mukuwareru!" (努力は必ず報われる!; Efforts will be rewarded by all means!) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "One•Two•Three", "ROCK Erotic", "Bishoujo Shinri", "Only you", "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Help me!!" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho Works Magazines *2014.06.23 UTB (with Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.24 B.L.T. (with Funaki Musubu) Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Trivia *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked as the 2nd member who "eats the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei."March 2014 Issue Gekkan Entame". Published 2014-01-30. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could get her skills up. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was people telling her, "But you made it so far in the auditions..." *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in singing. *She wants to be an idol that is admired by everyone. *She is the second Hello! Project member from Actors School Hiroshima, the first being Sayashi Riho. *When asked why she wanted to join Morning Musume, she replied that when she would go to their concerts, the members seemed to shine and she thought "Ah, I want to do that too!". *She says she wants to do solos. She wants to convey her energy to the people listening to her singing and for them to be moved. *When asked who she aspires to be like in Hello! Project, she said Sayashi Riho. She sees her as a "dai-senpai," and says that her dance isn't even comparable to Sayashi's. Upon joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she wants to work hard to get even a little bit more closer to her(in terms of aspiring to be like her). *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rivals were her generation-mates, especially Funaki Musubu. They were rivals in the Morning Musume audition, and they all joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the same time, so she doesn't want to lose to any of them. *Before her first Kenshuusei performance, she was nervous, because she had spent most of her time in lessons just watching herself and others, but now other people were going to be watching her. She was happy seeing the audience wave their glowsticks in time with their dance. *Her dream was to join Morning Musume after getting a lot of lessons and practice in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. If she can't join Morning Musume, she'd be happy to join a new unit. *Tsunku's comments: "You can't call yourself a pro if you don't have both the rhythm and a heart-felt song down. You can't just be good, you need to feel the more subtle rhythms and include emotions, so I want you to try copying more and more of the world's best singers to get to that point. Memorize everything about all the female singers you can." *According to an interview with JUNON in July 2014, Danbara hopes on getting a red member color. *She has the same birthday as Morning Musume 5th generation member Konno Asami, former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori and Morning Musume 10th generation member Sato Masaki. *She went to karaoke many times with her mother to practice Hatsukoi Cider. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, Danbara was nicknamed "The Future Legend". *Her future goal is to make people happy and give them energy. *Her family is always telling her to stop being so noisy, but she can't help wanting to sing. *When she hears her older sister singing, Ruru joins in and sings in harmonization. *She won't lose to other Kenshuusei in her love for music. *Her appeal was singing some of Matsuura Aya's Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka. *She wants to challenge her shyness. See Also *Gallery:Danbara Ruru *List:Danbara Ruru Discography Featured In *List:Danbara Ruru Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Juice=Juice Official Blog *Ameba Blog (shared with sister) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Hello! Project tour blog es:Danbara Ruru Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:May Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Taurus Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Danbara Ruru Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Juice=Juice Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Orange Member Color